Rojin's Wanderers
Rojin's Wanderers was not a school per se, but more accurately a group of Shinjo samurai who wandered the harsh unexplored areas of the Empire and beyond. They were founded by Shinjo Rojin who was believed dead during the Clan War. In truth he had merely disappeared during an exploration of the Plains Above Evil, and did not return for three years. When he returned he revealed the vast iron and lumber resources he had come across and was rewarded by Moto Gaheris with nearly unlimited funds to support his next expedition. Seventy bushi accompanied him, and thus Rojin's Wanderers were born. Way of the Samurai, p. 71 Adventuring Sometimes clever, daring young bushi were invited to join the wanderers in their adventures. The missions were often dangerous, but a young bushi can learn much from more experienced travelers and first hand experience. Those who traveled with the wanderers had become some of the finest scouts of the Unicorn Clan. Way of the Samurai, pp. 71-72 Traditions Having barely existed for a generation the Wanderers had few traditions to speak of. Though capable bushi their focus lied in exploration, and those who knew how to obey orders but could not help wandering off and exploring also were the kind of people the Wanderers looked for. Due to their focus on exploration a student who left the group might find it difficult to find their sensei to return for training. The growth of the group meant that not all could go on a mission at the same time, and any members not travelling could be found in the village of Kibukito, which was where Shinjo Juro maintained his estate. Way of the Samurai, p. 72 Training Young bushi accompaning the Wanderers were usually given menial duties and told to stay out of the way. This was the first test of the Wanderers, and those who still found time to wander off and did their duties were the sort the Wanderers were looking for. A few select were invited to join the group for further training. The Wanderers were expected to be experts in flora and fauna as well as knew how to handle a horse in rough unpredictable terrains. Survival skills were highly emphasized. Wanderers on missions to the Burning Sands staied and trained in Kyuden Rojin, a small household in Medinat al-Salaam. Way of the Unicorn, p. 70 Dojo Benefits Few outside the Unicorn knew the Wanderers, and their skills as scouts and explorers were unequaled. Members of this group did nothing to distinguish to one another. The group was small enough that everyone recognized each other on sight. Sensei Although there was no-one with the title sensei among the Wanderers, the older scouts were generally the teachers of the group. The younger members knew how to bow the wisdom of those who had survived the wilderness the longest. The son of Rojin, Juro was the leader of the group. Notable Leaders * Shinjo Rojin ? - 1154 * Shinjo Juro 1154 - ? Category:Unicorn Clan Schools